listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dracula (Wes Craven)
Dracula '''is a horror movie trilogy by Dimension Films featuring undead people called Vampires, led by the evil vampire lord Count Dracula. All villains will be listed in '''bold. Before the films # Jesus Christ - Crucified. # Judas Iscariot - Hung himself. He was later resurrected as a vampire and changed his name to Dracula. # Count Dracula - Impaled by Abraham and his men with spears. His body was then kept in a coffin to be put and hidden in Abraham's secret vault. He was later resurrected when one of the thieves who broke into Abraham’s vault were killed while stealing his coffin. The crew and captain on the ship were killed by Dracula. Dracula 2000 # Eddie '- Impaled by spikes while attempting to steal Dracula's coffin from Abraham's secret vault. # '''Dax '-''' 'Impaled by spikes. # '''Nightshade '- Bitten on the throat off-screen by Dracula. He was later resurrected as a vampire. # 'Trick '- Bitten on the throat by Dracula. He was later resurrected as a vampire. # '''Solina - Bitten on the throat by Dracula. She was later resurrected as a vampire. # Marcus - Bitten on the throat by Dracula. He was later resurrected as a vampire. # Charlie - Bitten on the throat off-screen by Dracula. # J.T - Killed by Dracula, presumably by having his throat torn out. # Valerie Sharpe - Bitten on the throat off-screen by Dracula. She was later resurrected as a vampire. # Security Guard - Bitten on the throat off-screen by Nightshade. # Nightshade '- Shot multiple times by Simon. # '''Trick '- Shot in the chin by Abraham. # Detective Gautreaux - Bitten on the throat by Solina. # Dr. John Seward - Bitten on the throat off-screen by Dracula. # Lucy Westenra - Bitten on the throat by Dracula while making love with him. She was later resurrected as a vampire. # 'Marcus '- Decapitated by Simon. # Abraham "Matthew" Van Helsing - Bitten on the throat off-screen by Solina, Lucy, and Valerie. # '''Valerie Sharpe - Impaled by Simon with a wooden stake. # Lucy Westenra '- Decapitated by Mary Heller. # '''Solina '- Decapitated by Simon with garden sheers. # '''Count Dracula '- Burned to death by the sunlight while hanging from a cross after being tangled by Mary Heller in the electrical cables on the roof of the church. He was later resurrected when his fangs stabbed Elizabeth’s finger. Dracula II: Ascension # '''Twin of Evil '''1 - Decapitated by Father Uffizi. # '''Twin of Evil '''2 - Decapitated by Father Uffizi. # Tanya - Bitten by Dracula, who then threw her out a window. She was later resurrected as a vampire. # Officer Smith - Bitten on the throat off-screen by Tanya. # '''Tanya '- Burned to death by the sunlight after being thrown out a window by Father Uffizi. # Cat-Woman - Bitten on the throat off-screen by Kenny. She was later resurrected as a vampire. # 'Kenny '- Decapitated by Father Uffizi. He injected himself with Dracula's blood to become a vampire before he killed Cat-Woman and before his death. # Cat - Bitten off-screen by Cat-Woman. # 'Cat-Woman '- Decapitated by Father Uffizi. # 'Lowell '- Decapitated off-screen by Father Uffizi. He was cured by Elizabeth with an injection, which turned him into a vampire before his death. # '''Eric - Face bitten off by Dracula. He was later resurrected as a faceless vampire. # Eric '- Jammed in the throat by Luke with holy water, choking him to death. Dracula III: Legacy # '''Bruno '- Decapitated with a blade thrown at him by Father Uffizi. # 'Marta '- Decapitated off-screen by a train after Father Uffizi and Luke pinned her to the tracks. # French Captain - Shot himself in the head. # Bishop Boy - Bitten on the throat by his mother. # 'Vampire (Mom) '- Shot 2 times by Luke with a speargun. # Vallon - Died of his injures after his helicopter crashed, caused by the Rebels. # Tommy - Bitten on the throat off-screen by a Vampire. He was later resurrected as a vampire. # '''Man (Vampire) - Impaled by Luke with a wooden stake. # Woman (Vampire) - Sliced in half and stabbed by Father Uffizi. # Man (3 Teeth Vampire) '- Impaled on his own walking stick, caused by Father Uffizi. # '''Tommy '- Shot in the eye by Luke with a speargun. # '''Rebel Woman - Bitten on the throat by a Vampire. She was later resurrected as a vampire. # Gabriel - Killed off-screen by a Vampire. He was never shown on-screen at this time when the vampires attacked the rebel base. # Man (Vampire) - Slashed by Father Uffizi. # Rebel Woman - Strangled to death by Father Uffizi with a whip. # Man (Vampire) - Slashed by Father Uffizi. # Man (Vampire) - Slashed by Father Uffizi. # Man (Vampire) - Slashed by Father Uffizi. # Man (Vampire) - Slashed by Father Uffizi. # Man (Vampire) - Slashed by Father Uffizi. # Man (Vampire) - Slashed by Father Uffizi. # Man (Vampire) - Slashed by Father Uffizi. # Red Shirt Girl - Killed by Vampires in the courtyard of Dracula's castle. # Woman - Killed by Dracula. # Pavel - Dismembered by Father Uffizi. # Bogdan - Decapitated by Father Uffizi. # Count Dracula - Decapitated by Father Uffizi with his own sword. # Elizabeth Blaine ''- Decapitated by Luke with Dracula's sword as a mercy kill. # ''Julia Hughes - Died of her injuries after being impaled by Dracula with a stake. Father Uffizi (who became the new vampire lord) later bites her on the throat, causing her to resurrect as a vampire. About several soldiers were found dead, and also about 13 rebels alongside Gabriel (who's death was off-screen) and the Rebel Woman (who was resurrected as a vampire) were killed by vampires in their base, as well about 18 people alongside the Red Shirt Girl (who were captured by Bogdan, Pavel and their men to be selled for food to Dracula and his vampires) were killed by vampires in the courtyard of Dracula's castle.Category:Film series Category:Horror films Category:Films Category:Horror